Family Ties
by fairy-dust3
Summary: Carter and Abby are together. Luka falls in love.
1. Meetings

Luka walked into the hospital for another long day. Ever since he had found out about Abby and Carter work seemed to be a torture, as one of them or both of them were always around. Home wasn't much better either. At home he was alone, and he didn't like being alone. "What have you got for me Jerry?" he asked. "You have a choice Dr Kovac. Sixty-four year old man with piles in six. Or a five year old with a pencil stuck in its ear in two," replied the desk clerk. "I will take the pencil. Oh and give the piles to Carter would you?" Luka knew it was nasty but he didn't care. "Sure thing." Luka went into the exam room and looked at the little girl on the bed. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Next to her was a girl of about twenty with the same coloured hair and sapphire blue eyes. "I am Dr Kovac. You must be.Liza.right?" "Yes. I am Liza Carter," she replied. "Carter? Like Jonathan Truman?" "Yes.my brother is called that. He's a doctor too." "I know. I know your brother." The girl next to her stood up. "Hi, I'm Ally." Luka shook her outstretched hand. "Okay, so Liza. We have to get this pencil out your ear. Care to tell me why it is there?" "I thought it would be funny. But then it got stuck and it wasn't funny." "I can see that. So, I am going to try to pull the pencil out.okay?" "Will it hurt?" "Maybe a little." Luka stood next to the girl and took hold of the pencil. Then he gently twisted it and pulled at it until it came out. "There you go," he said to Liza. "Thank you." "You want to keep the pencil?" Liza screwed up her little face. "No. That's icky." "I know but you would be surprised what some of the kids take home." "Ew." "Right, so you are okay to go home but do not put anything else in your ears." "What about ear plugs?" Luka smiled. "Those you can put it." Luka held the door open for the two girls as they walked out. Then he followed them to the admit desk. "Hey, Liza, there's John. Go say hi," said Ally. Liza ran off to her brother. Ally turned to Luka. "So.you're the guy that had Abby?" "What? Oh, yes that would have been me." Ally looked at the doctor. He was very tall, a lot taller than her, and had dark her and deep brown eyes. He spoke in an accent that made her heart melt and her knees tremble. "Abby's a nice girl. Bet you don't think that any more.do you?" "She is okay. I broke up with her in the first place. It was her choice to go to Carter and I cannot believe I just said that to a complete stranger." "I'm not a complete stranger. Just think of my brother and imagine the almost total opposite and there you have me!" "Okay. This might be a little forward but would you like to get a coffee or something?" "Coffee sounds nice." Then she called, "Liza, come here. Leave your darling brother alone." Carter walked over with the little girl. "Hey Ally. Luka." "Carter." "Morning John." "Why are you guys here?" "Oh, Liza stuck a pencil in her ear." "Oh." 


	2. Coffee

Enjoy- reviews welcome but BE NICE!  
  
I own Ally and Liza but if anyone is asking I would like a Luka for Christmas.  
  
SUMMARY:- Luka met Carter's two younger sisters, Ally and Liza, and has asked Ally out for coffee.  
  
COFFEE Ally spotted Luka in a both in the coffee place and walked over to him. "Hi, sorry I'm late but I had to drop Liza off first." Luka smiled at her. "No problems. Sit down." Ally sat down. "Thanks. So, you're John's supervisor?" "Um.yes." "That mean you get to boss him around?" "I guess." "Good. Someone should." Luka looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean by that?" "Not enough people give John the good kick up the ass he deserves." "You two do not get on then?" "I wouldn't exactly say that. It's just he's the perfect one. Perfect grades, he's a doctor, always had nice girlfriends a generally nice young boy. An honour to his family." "What about you?" "Ah. No so perfect. Moderate grades, not a doctor, never had nice boyfriends and not generally a particularly nice person. Hidden by my family." Luka smiled. "I do not knoe about that." "You have known me for all of ten minutes." "True. Bit I have known your brother for all of three years." "Lucky you. Anyway enough about my brother, what about you?" "What about me?" "Brothers.sisters?" "Three brothers, two sisters." "Wow. What are their names?" "Um, Anja and Marija and then Alec, Goran and Janko." "How old are they?" "Anja is fourteen. Marija and Alec are seventeen. Goran is twenty-four and Janko is thirty-one." "So you're the second oldest?" "How did you know that?" "I know you're one year younger than John." "Oh. Well, what about you?" "You know already. Bobby would be thirty-four had he not died. John is thirty and Liza is five." "How old are you?" "Not telling." "Oh, come on." "No." "Please, please, please, please." "Fine, I'm nineteen." *Uh-oh*, thought Luka, *It's one thing to like your.friend's sister. But it's a whole other thing when she's ten years younger than you* "I could have sworn you were older," he said. "Thank you." "I may be way off, but would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Ally smiled. "I'd love that." "Great. I will pick you up at seven." "Okay. Now, I really don't wanna do this but I have to go. I'm looking after Liza. So I will see you tomorrow." "Okay. Bye." Ally kissed Luka on the cheek and then left. As Luka watched her go, he thought *That one's going to get you into a whole lot of trouble.* 


	3. Sibling Rivalry

"What time is it?" Carter called down the stairs.  
  
"Half seven," Ally called back up.  
  
"Shit, Abby will be here in a second."  
  
"Isn't the idea that you pick her up for your big special date?"  
  
"She's coming over here. It's easier."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Where's Liza?"  
  
"Bed so shut up and get your puny ass down here."  
  
Carter came down the stairs.  
  
"Very nice," commented Ally. "New suit?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Oh, you're looking after Liza tomorrow."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I'm going out for dinner with a friend."  
  
"A friend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you mean a date?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Okay. Well, I don't get off until half six."  
  
"What? I have school and then I have to work."  
  
"Work? Serving coffee in a miniskirt is not work."  
  
"People need to drink coffee. But I do have to go to school."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Just because I have no huge plans to be a life saving doctor does not mean I do not have to go to school."  
  
"Okay, okay. Calm down."  
  
"I'm calm. Anyway, why is this date so special?"  
  
"You can't say anything to anyone but I'm going to propose to Abby."  
  
Ally looked at him blankly. "Come again?"  
  
"I'm going to ask Abby to marry me."  
  
Ally smiled and hugged Carter. "Oh my big brother, getting married."  
  
"Well, I hope."  
  
"Can I see the ring?"  
  
"Sure." Carter pulled out a small blue velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a small gold ring, encrusted with sapphires, rubies and one diamond in the middle.  
  
"Oh wow," breathed Ally. "John, will you marry me?"  
  
Carter grinned. "I take it you like the ring."  
  
"I love the ring. If she says no can I have it."  
  
"No.no you can't."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"That'll be her," said Abby. "Go get her tiger."  
  
Carter looked at her. "I cannot belive you just said that."  
  
"I know, I now have to go kill myself."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, have fun."  
  
"Will do." 


	4. Proposal

Sorry this chapter is so short but the next one will be longer!  
  
PROPOSAL "Are you two enjoying your food?" asked the waiter.  
  
"Yes, thanks," replied Carter.  
  
"Very much," said Abby.  
  
"Okay, Abby, I have to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We've known each other for, what, three years?"  
  
"About that."  
  
"And we've been dating for a while now."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you and there is no one else I want to spend my life with, so." Carter got down on one knee and held the ring up to Abby. "Abigail Lockhart, will you marry me?" "Abby gasped and put one hand to her mouth. Then she nodded.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Carter kissed her and slid the ring on to her finger.  
  
"Wow," said Abby. "This is a really gorgeous ring."  
  
"That's what my sister thought."  
  
"She has good taste." 


	5. Telling the ex

Abby was looking through the hospital, trying to find Luka. She wanted to tell him about her engagement to Carter before he found out through someone else. She caught sight of him across the hall, standing a head above everyone else. She tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Abby, hi." "Hi Luka." "How are you?" "I'm good. You?" "Yea, fine." "Look, there's something I wanna tell you before you find out through someone else." "Okay." "I'm-" Abby was interrupted by Carter's voice breaking through. She looked over to the desk and saw him standing on it, with the speaker system in his hand. "I just wanna take a moment of your time to tell you all something. Last night I asked Abby to marry me and she said yes. I'm gonna marry Abby!" Abby turned to Luka. "As I was saying I'm engaged." Luka swallowed took in the information and then replied, "I'm happy for you." "Really?" "Yes. If you love him then that is what you should do. Be with him forever. As long as you are happy." "As long as you're okay. Look, we're having a big party thing at the Hawaiian bar thingy.you know. Please come?" "Sure. But can I bring someone?" "Yea." "Oh, I cannot stay long as I am.taking a friend out for dinner." "A friend?" "Yes." "Okay then. I'll see you later." "Later." * 


	6. Dinner After

NOTE:- I received a review concerning Luka's age and so forth. I have altered basically the whole ER thing for this. So look is twenty-nine/ almost thirty. He moved from Croatia 5 years ago, when he was twenty-four, after his family died. He has a five year old daughter and a three year old son, so he had his first child when he was nineteen. I just thought it was stupid to have them 19 and 40. SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT  
  
********************************************************************  
  
DINNER AFTER "Excuse me." Jerry looked up and saw a pretty young girl standing at the desk. "Can I help you?" "I'm looking for Dr Carter." "Sure, I'll page him. Hold on." Ally leant against the desk and jumped up as she felt someone touch her back. "Jumpy aren't we?" purred the deep accented voice. "Luka, hi. You scared me." "Listen, about tonight." "John and Abby's thingy." "Yes. Well, I was thinking I could take you out to dinner after that. You know, we would not have to stay the whole time. Maybe an hour or so." Ally smiled. "That's great with me. I'll have no fun anyway. I can't drink and I don't know any of these people. You are the only reason I'm going." Luka raised his eyebrows. "Not even for your brother's engagement?" "Eh.like I said, no fun. He ignores me." "I see. I really have to go work, but I will see you later." "Yea, later." 


End file.
